pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily
Emily '(エミリー ''Emiri) is Xerxes Break's doll Plot Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Break introduces Oz to Emily soon after he is spat out of the Abyss after making his contract with B-Rabbit. Oz is shocked that Break's doll can talk, but he doesn't make a scene of the matter. After Break, Sharon Rainsworth and Raven have Oz explain his time spent in the Abyss, Emily remarks on how they couldn't do a thing before Oz's escape. Later, when Oz defends Alice after Break was beating her with his cane, Oz explains that he knew they had planned on rescuing him from the Abyss all along, based on what Emily and Sharon said, as she'd unintentionally revealed that they didn't get the chance to rescue Oz before he escaped by himself. After earning co-operation from Alice and Oz, the two of them join Pandora, serving under Emily's owner, Break. Cheshire's Dimension Arc Emily and Break declare Reim Lunettes to be useless in unison, (which confirms that she speaks on her own, as it would be impossible that both spoke at the same time if Break were using ventriloquy,) and are both highly upset when Sharon tells Reim to consider Break to be air. While her owner is in shock, Emily questions whether or not she is included in the statement about air. Emily's next prominent role is when Break follows Alice, Oz, Gilbert and Oscar Vessalius to Reveil. Break had known that Alice was being targeted by the Cheshire Cat, and so he used her as bait. Alice notices Break hiding behind a blanket to blend into the wall, Break then grabs onto Alice and tells her not to leave his side, or else Cheshire would make her lose her path found Emily as a clue from Break in Cheshire's Dimension.]]. Break and Alice are then transported to a dimension apart from Earth's own dimension and the Abyss. Break dropped Emily in the real world to be found by Oz as a clue to go to Sharon to ask questions; this lead Oz and Gilbert to entering Cheshire's dimension through Sharon's Chain, Equus, in order to help Break and Alice. Break later reobtained Emily after saving Sharon from Vincent Nightray and his poison. Rufus Barma Arc As Break was attending an opera with Alice, Oz and Gilbert to meet with Duke Rufus Barma, Break dressed formally and did not bring Emily with him. At this time, Duke Barma gave insight into Break's past, leading to a flashback of him as Kevin Legnard. During this flashback, the youngest daughter of the Sinclair family, whom Kevin protected as the Sinclair knight, was holding a doll that was very similar to Emily, albeit larger in size. Sablier Arc Break brings Emily with him to Sablier after he learns that Oz, Alice and Gilbert had gone themselves. Emily doesn't play any significant role until after Break stops Gilbert from fighting Xai Vessalius and Gryphon . Break and Gilbert got into a disagreement about Gil's intentions afterwards and so he pointed his gun at Break, whilst Break drew his sword and held it to Gil's neck. After Break made Gilbert see his mistake, Break beats Gilbert for pointing the muzzle of his gun at him. Break soon begins coughing up blood and so he is forced to be carried to Oz, Alice, Elliot Nightray and Leo. Here, Gil attempts to apologize for the way he'd acted, but Break shoves Emily into his face and nuzzles her face into Gil's to stop him. The Feast Arc When Oz uses the story of needing a Coming of Age Ceremony to visit Isla Yura's mansion, Isla Yura volunteers to hold the ceremony in his mansion so that Oz's father couldn't stop the ceremony. In reality, this was to allow Pandora to infiltrate the mansion and search for the Sealing Stone that Isla Yura was rumored to own. Break had brought Emily with him to the Coming of Age Ceremony, keeping her tied around his waist for some time at the start of the ceremony. However it is unknown what Break did with Emily after this as he was not seen with her for the rest of the night. Break went back to keeping Emily on his shoulder when he awoke from his week long coma after the ceremony. Jack's Intention Arc After waking from his week long coma, Break puts Emily back on his shoulder, only to find that soon after awakening, Sheryl Rainsworth was attacked by Rufus, in order for the Baskervilles to recognize the Barmas as their allies, and he had taken the Rainsworths' Key to the Abyss . Break immediately went after the Baskervilles and Rufus by following a thread spun by Owl that had been attached to Rufus by Sheryl at an unknown point. Break fights with Rufus upon his arrival outside of the chamber of the Sealing Stone, and he disarms Rufus, pinning him to a nearby tree. Rufus hears Gilbert screaming and explains to Break that the head that was in the Sealing Stone was Glen Baskerville's rather than Jack's, and that Gilbert was Glen's servant instead of Jack Vessalius'. Break leaves Rufus to find Oz as he carries Jack's soul within him, but he finds Gilbert in a crazed state and with Oz nowhere near his location. Rufus then has Dodo attack Break, pinning Break underneath Dodo's foot so that he can explain to the Baskervilles and remaining Pandora members that Jack was the cause of the Tragedy of Sablier, not its hero, as Rufus had deciphered Arthur Barma's memoirs which revealed that Arthur was forced to write Jack out to be the hero by Jack himself. As he was attacked by Dodo, Emily was thrown off of Break's shoulder. After an explosion of light from Jack's severing of the Chains, Gilbert runs out of the chamber and Break uses the power of Mad Hatter to free himself from Dodo. However, Break does not grab Emily on his way out of the chamber, leaving her location unknown. When Break was locked in a cell under Pandora Headquarters, Lily, who bear hatred for Break because he killed Fang, wanted to make him suffer by tearing Emily in front of him. Not knowing that Break was blind, she tried to bring Emily closer to the him. After ended up being tricked and kicked by Break, she sobbed to Doug, who just arrived at the cell, explaining her frustration and all her trouble to pick it up and rub Bandersnatch toothmarks out of Emily. Upon hearing so, Break voiced Emily's name as Doug released him from his cell and carried Break to Sharon and Lady Cheryl for execution. Afterwards, when Cheryl, Break and Sharon has reunited with Break, Oz, Alice, Reim and Lutwidge's head master and they are getting ready to head to Sablier to prevent Glen's plan, Sharon came and gave a tattered Emily to Break. He laughed and put Emily back on his shoulder. As Emily turned to look at him, he confessed that it was good to see her again. From their on, Emily stayed on his shoulder, during the flight to Sablier, and Break's fights. Emily fell of Break during his intense fight with Glen, and laid emotionlessly there in the courtroom of the juries, by the salon leading to the Baskerville gates, unable to be by her owner's side when he exited the stage. Abilities and Powers '''Talking: Emily apparently has the ability to speak on her own, though this is likely caused by Break acting as a ventriloquist. Gallery November2014.jpg Special Edition v16.jpg Xerxes Special.png Xerxes Chair.png Volume 3.jpg Volume1 Musing.jpg PH22 Drama CD Back.jpg Chap31.jpg 89 - 9.jpg 85 - 9.jpg Quotes *"Stupid rabbit! Stupid rabbit! Stupid rabbit!" *"Ehh! Why me?!" *"Unlike some STUPID rabbit..." *"Just a useless glutton as usual." *"What about me? Am I air, too?" *"Hello, brat!" *"Are you disappointed that Break isn't here this time!? Kekeke!" Appearances Trivia *Emily vaguely resembles both Sharon Rainsworth and a doll that the Sinclairs' youngest daughter used to own. *Emily featured in a bonus of Pandora Hearts 10, however she is in human form, alongside Echo's Jyanta-San doll, because of magic and so her goal as a human was to take over the world. *In her first appearance in Retrace II: Tempest of Conviction, Emily has her regular hairstyle; however later in the cemetery when Break, Sharon and Gil are preparing to save Oz from the Abyss, Emily is shown with pig tails as well as her regular hairstyle. Category:Characters Category:Pandora members Category:Rainsworth Family Category:Female Category:Doll